darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas Stone
Appearance Phineas has long red hair that he keeps tied back in ponytail, when not on missions, he wears t-shirts and jeans with a leather jacket. His skin is fair and it's obvious that his nose and jaw have been broken at some point. His thin glasses hang over emerald green eyes. Background A card counter from way back, Phineas Stone loved gambling, especially when he knew he could win. He paid his way from city to city, living an easy life untill he ran afoul of the wrong thug. Catching him using loaded dice to win at craps, the gang member beat him to within an inch of his life. Beaten, bloodied, and with a gun inches from his face, Phineas saw his life flash before his eyes as the punk began loading a revolver in front of him. That was when Phineas lost his humanity, stareing down that barrel he could suddenly feel the way each bullet rested in the chamber, the way the gunpowder was packed and he became sure that the first shot happened to be a little 'off' sure enough, when the hammer fell there was nothing but a simple 'click' three more clicks and Phineas reached out with this new sense and felt the bullet currently chambered. This one wasn't just packed wrong, no, it was catastrophically wrong, and with a flash of blue light Phineas made sure that was true. The thug, too frustrated to even make note of the light took the last shot in full confidence that he hadn't bought a whole box of duds. That was when the gun exploded in his hand, shrapnel flying back, hacking the thug's face to ribbons. The newly awoken Phineas stood, the pain in his body like a distant memory as he picked up the gun from the ground, checked the chamber, and spun it. Two bullets left. The blue light still shining, Phineas pointed the gun first at his own head, the cards were coming up and he had a royal flush, this chamber would be empty, a fact confirmed by another soft 'click' completely muffled by the screaming man on the ground. When Phineas bent and pressed the gun against that man's temple, he knew, this bullet would fire. Three months later the man was picked up by the FSB and offered a simple option, join them or die. Phineas now goes by the codename 'Blarney', much to his chagrin and is currently based in Japan performing assasinations as only he can. Contract Phineas' Contract is 'probability manipulation' much like counting cards when he was younger Phineas is able to instant grasp the odds of any individual outcome as long as he can think of the action, and if there's a chance something could happen, his contract can shift the odds toward his outcome. He can't affect things with no chance though, and his contract is weaker without due cause. His Remuneration is losing at a game of chance, and the more he pushes odds in his favor the more he must bet on his payment. Category:Contractor Category:Human Category:Character